Adrian Powell
'''Adrian Powell' is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. Husband of Evelyn, Adrian spends his life in a complicated marriage with a woman he loves, but also despises. Since the death of their son, the marriage gets worse and worse, ultimately leading Adrian to have an affair with the maid, Flora. To make matters worse, the maid is murdered and Adrian is left heartbroken. Evelyn finally decides that their marriage can't work and files for divorce, but quickly backs out when she sees the true, but complicated, love in their marriage. Biography 'Early Life' Adrian thinks if he has some problems, it is because his childhood was difficult, especially when he was 5. It is unknown what happened to him but after that, but he began to hate his mother. In the early years of his marriage with Evelyn, Adrian and his wife had a son by the name of Barrett Powell. When he was six years old and supposed to be under Evelyn's supervision, he was run over by a car, which killed him. Adrian was never able to forgive her, and Evelyn was never able to forgive herself. This drove the married couple apart, leaving them estranged. Years later, at the Bermans' Christmas party, Adrian started flirting with Genevieve Delatour. The two spent the whole night talking in the corner. Adrian told Genevieve that they had an amazing connection. Later on in her marriage, Adrian started hooking up his friends with prostitutes. He would get them drunk, have the girl lead his friend up to a room, and "disappear," only to watch the two have sex behind a glass door. He had been sleeping with his maid, Flora Hernandez before his wife put a stop to it the night Flora was murdered. 'Season 1' Adrian and Evelyn are looking for a new maid, and when Marisol comes to work for them one day, he sets his sights on her. He and Evelyn are hiding something devious. They are invited to dinner at the Stappord's, when Olivia Rice, Michael Stappord's ex-wife, comes in and causes a scene, humiliating Michael's new wife, Taylor. This leads to Marisol removing her from the Stappord house, where after the dinner, Adrian says he is interested in learning her secret. Marisol offers to work for the Powell’s on her days off to which Evelyn is delighted, but first she must get the permission from the Stappord’s, because “Stealing somebody’s husband is rude. Stealing someone’s maid is unforgivable.” Taylor wholeheartedly won’t allow Marisol to work for them. “Make no mistake, she is not a friend of mine,” Taylor tells Marisol. Later, when Marisol arrives at the Stappord’s with dry cleaning in hand she walks in on Taylor and Adrian Powell mid-conversation. They both tell Marisol that she is now allowed to work at the Powell home. Taylor looks very disturbed at the conversation. “He’s just very persuasive and cruel,” Taylor tells Marisol when asked what made her change her mind. While doing some cleaning at the Stappord’s, Adrian grills Marisol about why she so badly wants to work for them, and in turn, she asks him questions about Flora, a topic which makes him wonder why she’s so curious. It’s an intense back and forth that the two of them have. Marisol arranges some books on the bookshelf and discovers a letter — written by Flora prior to hear death — and reads that whoever wrote the letter was raped. Adrian quickly takes the letter out of Marisol’s hands and storms out of the room just as she’s asking who the letter was from. Later, Adrian burns the letter. Adrian Powell's hobby is "giving prostitutes" to his pals. When Adrian and Evelyn have one of their married couple conversations, he refers to their houseguest, who's also Evelyn's ex. "I am going to introduce Maxwell Rose to wanton carnality for his own middle-aged good," Adrian says. "The fact that it will hurt you is just a bonus." Later, Adrian sequesters himself, presumably to watch his wife's ex-lover and a hooker. Adrian hosts a benefit gala at his house where he introduces his friend, Dante Penrose to Marisol. Evelyn and Adrian had to have something momentous hidden in their marriage. They had a son who died while Evelyn was supposed to be watching him. Adrian has never forgiven her. Every year, on the boy's birthday, they buy presents for him. This year she bought their son, dead 15 years, a cashmere sweater. After Eddie remembers that Flora had been blackmailing someone about a DVD, Marisol begins scouring the Powell’s house to find it. Evelyn catches her with the DVD and mentions it to Adrian, assuming that Marisol is disgusted by her discovery of his disgusting “little habit”. He, however, speculates that Marisol might have other reasons for her interest in the DVDs and suggests that they fire her, an idea Evelyn shoots down. Marisol then tries to play her two employers off one another, sitting Taylor and Michael down and telling them that Adrian taped Taylor when she was having sex with his friends. This leads to Michael storming to the Powell’s, beating Adrain up, and demanding all the tapes that feature Taylor be given to him. Evelyn takes Marisol into Adrian’s private room, where she sees the one-way mirror and a wall lined with many, many DVDs bearing Flora’s name. Evelyn hands her the videos featuring Taylor and then ushers her and the Stappords out the door with her trademark zingers. Then, she throws out to Marisol as she slams the door in her face: “You’re fired.” Later, Michael calls Adrian later and asks him about a DVD concerning Flora. Adrian tells him he got rid of it years ago, even though he is holding it in his hands. Rosie is still working at the Powells and allowing Evelyn to creepily become attached to Tucker. When Adrian unexpectedly returns home mid-day from a business trip, he warns Rosie not to bring Tucker around Evelyn. He also shows his interest in Rosie by telling her she can come by his house whenever she likes. Rosie promptly quits. Later, she and a recovered Spence start to get frisky in front of the Westmore’s huge glass windows, and Evelyn catches them in the act. When Rosie goes to discuss what happened with Evelyn, Evelyn blackmails her into bringing Tucker around in exchange for her keeping their affair a secret. When Rosie discusses this with Spence, he says he is willing to tell Peri about their love so that he can be with Rosie, but Rosie implores him to try to make his relationship with his wife work for Tucker’s sake. The only way she wants to be with Spence is if he has tried to work on his marriage before he gives up on it. The two resolve to meet with Adrian to see if he can get Evelyn to agree not to blackmail them. He does this by reminding her of the inappropriate attachments she has formed with young children in the past, and how she eventually mistook them for her own son. He also gives her the affection she seeks from him in order to make her stop blackmailing the Westmores. After telling Rosie she does not have to worry about Evelyn exposing her affair, he also says that she owes him a favor. Rosie encounters Adrian Powell in a grocery store parking lot, where he lewdly propositions that she come to one of his parties and whore herself out to his friends. When she tells Spence about this, he at first laughs off her concerns, then agrees that Adrian is a perverted creep. However, Rosie wants him to do more than just sympathize with her; she wants him to defend her honor, echoing Peri by calling him a wuss. After psyching himself up by watching a tape of himself punching someone on his soap opera, Spence goes to visit Adrian. After they exchange some words, Adrian is punched and Spence winds up with a concussion. When Spence returns home, he tells Peri about his encounter with Adrian, and begs her not to laugh at the fact that he got a concussion. She is moved by the fact that he would defend Rosie like that and kisses him. After a moment of hesitation, he kisses her back. Rosie arrives just in time to see them kissing tenderly on the couch. Evelyn slapped her husband with a divorce threat after he refused to fufill his marital duty. While meeting with lawyers to discuss their divorce settlement, they learn that Taylor Stappord was shot, causing her miscarriage. Evelyn breaks down into tears and Adrian comforts her. They decide to call off the divorce and go home. The Powells host Genevieve and Philippe's engagement party. They put together the pieces and discover Philippe is the one who murdered Flora. At the engagement party, they take Philippe to talk to him in private where they give him a drink that contains an untraceable drug and muscle relaxers that ultimately kills him. Evelyn locks the doors while Adrian pushes Philippe out the window where he lands in the pool. When the police have doubts, Rosie, Carmen, and Zoila back the Powells up, stating that they heard Philippe state he murdered Flora. 'Season 2''' Adrian and Evelyn arrive home from a three month trip to South America and find their new maid, Fatima waiting for them on the front steps. Adrian is not pleased, he thinks Fatima looks "hideous." Evelyn reminds him that she is just there to clean. That night, Adrian and Evelyn are hosting a dinner party and a group of men in masks barge in with guns. They demand that all of the guests hand over their jewelry, including Evelyn's new necklace, and then hits Adrian over the head and knocks him to the floor. The next morning, Evelyn is meeting with police officers and describing her stolen jewelry. They encourage her to hide a body-guard since Adrian is a hot mess. Finally, Adrian has hired a new bodyguard named Tony, an ex-member of the secret service. Evelyn is pleased to have a new Latin hunk moving into their mansion. That night, Adrian has a nightmare and wakes up screaming. Tony rushes in shirtless. Evelyn heads downstairs to heat Adrian up some warm milk, and Tony follows her to the kitchen. Evelyn rants that she "can’t tolerate weakness." She then tells him to "try to wear a shirt" if he wants to help her and then heads upstairs. The next day, Valentina Diaz arrives, applying for the job as the new maid. Evelyn says that she sounded less attractive on the phone, but she allows the young woman into her home anyways. Meanwhile, the burglars are pawning all of the jewelry they stole from Adrian and Evelyn’s dinner party. The pawn shop owner refuses to buy Evelyn’s ruby necklace because it is "too valuable and too hot to handle." They walk outside and hand Evelyn's necklace to a homeless woman. After Evelyn catches the homeless woman with her necklace, but fails to obtain it, she, Adrian, and Tony drive out to a bad part of town where some people recall seeing her. Tony goes off on his own while Evelyn and Adrian stick together. Evelyn tells Adrian to get out of the car, but he refuses, stating that it's very dark and scary. Evelyn argues that he agreed to help, but Adrian also reminds her that that was back at their home in their nice living room. A homeless man approaches then approaches them. Evelyn says she needs help finding a woman. The homeless man agrees, but has different intentions. As he starts to approach Evelyn, she tries to scare him off by saying her husband will defend her. Adrian is then seen rolling up the car window. As the homeless man keeps slowly approaching Evelyn, she is saved when Tony comes out of no where and knocks him out. Evelyn is relieved, but scowls at a terrified looking Adrian who remains in the car. During a neighborhood watch meeting, headed by Adrian, Adrian’s neighbors think it is absurd that he wants them to walk the streets, they don’t see why they can’t hire someone to walk the streets for them. Genevieve think they should throw a luncheon to combat the neighborhood crime. Evelyn informs Adrian after their guests leave that he is moving to the guest room until his “psychosis has subsided.” After Evelyn heads upstairs Adrian orders Tony to get him his own gun. Later, Evelyn catches Adrian playing with his new gun. She barges in on their bodyguard Tony and flips out on him for buying Adrian a gun. That night, Valentina finds Adrian standing by the window with his gun. She sits down with him and makes him a cup of tea. Valentina tells Adrian she is worried about him. Adrian begins talking about his and Evelyn’s six year old son, Barrett, who was killed by a hit and run driver. He didn’t protect his son, but he plans to protect Evelyn so he doesn’t lose her too. After she saw Tony having sex with Tanya, Evelyn runs back to her house, but realizes she locked herself out. She breaks the window to unlock the door from the inside and Adrian comes running and shoots his gun at her thinking she is an intruder. Luckily, Evelyn just has a flesh wound. Tony sends Adrian to get a doctor, and while he is gone Evelyn kisses Tony. Evelyn sends Adrian off to therapy and then rushes to her bodyguard Tony’s room for a quickie. Adrian knocks on Tony’s door, asking the bodyguard to drive him to his therapy, and Evelyn hides under the bed. That night, Tony and Evelyn are working together to make Adrian think that he is crazy by breaking things around the house and making unexplainable noises. They are trying to get him out of the house so that they can have some alone time. Tony even goes as far as to dress in black and run around the house like a ninja. Adrian is paranoid there is an intruder and begins chasing him around the house. Evelyn reassures him there is no one in the house and he is imagining it all. Evelyn and Tony’s plan has worked, Adrian is headed to a resort for a few weeks of intense therapy. He thinks he is truly crazy. One day while Adrian is away, Valentina walks in on Evelyn and Tony having sex. Later, Adrian has Valentina visit him so she can sneak in some cookies. Valentina wonders why she had to sneak them in. Adrian explains that the nurse doesn't want him having sweets. He then comments on her obesity that she seems to inhale a lot at home. Adrian then wonders why Evelyn didn't come visit. Valentina says that she has been very busy lately. Adrian asks if Tony has been helping out since that is his job. Val says that he is, but she isn't exactly referring to what Adrian thinks she is. The maid then tries to convince Adrian to come home, and says that “Evelyn misses him more than she knows.” That night, Evelyn and Tony arrive home from dinner. At first they are unable to find Valentina, but they walk into the living room and find her standing with Adrian. He announces that he is healed, no longer scared of burglars, and will remain by his wife's side 24/7. He wickedly smiles, hinting that he suspects Evelyn and Tony and that he is finally back to normal. Adrian and Evelyn sit down for breakfast, and Adrian continues to make her feel uncomfortable and hint at her and Tony having an affair. Tony passes through their breakfast and Adrian comments that Tony needs to find himself a young girlfriend. After Adrian leaves, Evelyn reassures Tony that Adrian doesn’t know anything, he just suspects. Later, Valentina catches Adrian unpacking boxes of surveillance cameras. He announces he is planting them around the house so that he can “catch her in the unholy act and he can crush her and win.” Valentina tries to reason that it isn’t a game, but Adrian doesn’t want to hear it. Then, Evelyn receives a bouquet of flowers with a hidden camera on it and orders Valentina to put them in her bedroom. When Valentina refuses Evelyn discovers the camera on it and asks her how many cameras are hidden in the house. She announces since she is being watched, “she is going to have to put on a show.” The next day, Adrian asks Valentina to take him for a ride and leaves Evelyn home alone with Tony. He pulls out his computer to watch them on camera, and realizes that Evelyn knows there is cameras because she isn’t doing anything with Tony, instead she orders him to take her shopping. They find Tony and Evelyn pulled over and having sex in the back seat, but Adrian is too shocked and hurt to say something to them. Adrian confronts Evelyn and tells her that he knows she is sleeping with Tony and he wants her to stop seeing him. She reminds him that he screwed the help and now she is. Evelyn tells him they have an open marriage and he can try to seduce Valentina if he wants, but she will probably quit. Adrian informs her Tony has ulterior motives and he probably doesn’t like her. Later, Evelyn reveals to Tony she told the truth about them to Adrian. Tony asks her what she did that, and she replies she adores him and she is sick of sneak around in the shadows. Evelyn gives him a hug but Tony seems really worried by the fact Adrian knows everything about their affair. That night, Valentina catches Adrian eating his feelings. He says that Evelyn is sleeping with another man, and he has “lost all of his dignity.” Valentina gives him a pep talk and tells him he should fight for Evelyn, and she encourages him to take up praying and ask God for guidance. The next day, Evelyn, Adrian, and Tony pay Marisol a visit and bring her flowers since they heard about Nick's accident. Adrian catches Molly looking at Tony funny and corners her and asks her how she knows him. Molly says that when she knew Tony, his name wasn’t Tony. That night, at their house, Valentina says to Adrian she has been praying for him. Adrian tells her she cans stop now, because it worked. In his room, Tony is on the phone in his room; he tells whoever is on the other line that there has been a change of plans because Adrian found out about the affair. He says he is, “counting down the minutes until he can dump that bitch.” At this moment, Evelyn enters with some sexy underwear on her, and Tony smiles to her. Adrian meets with his friend, Rick Dresden, who knows that Tony's real name is Amir Hassan. He also reveals that Tony has gone by half a dozen different aliases and his usual racket is to lure wealthy and middle-aged married women into an affair, and then blackmail them by threatening to tell their husbands. Adrian thanks Rick and he realizes he already knows Tony is having an affair with Evelyn so he needs to discover how he will blackmail Evelyn. Later, Adrian and Rick meet Mrs. Parker, a woman lured by Tony. She reveals to them Tony was her chef, and they began an affair. Finally, Tony ended up soaking Mrs. Parker for $80,000. Then, Mrs. Parker asks Adrian to proceed carefully, when he tells the whole story to Evelyn. She says women need to feel beautiful and loved at a certain age, and when they discover they have been fooled they are broke in many ways. Later, Adrian heads home and reveals to Tony that he knows about all of his aliases and different scams. Then, Adrian asks what is Tony's plan B. Tony reveals that he is going to file a lawsuit against Evelyn for abusing their employee relationship. Tony says he has a recording, but Adrian shows him the recording he found in his clock and he puts it in his drink. Adrian offers him a check for $100,000 to leave Evelyn alone. He doesn't want Evelyn to ever know that Tony was scamming her because he knows it will crush her. However, Adrian tells him he agrees to give him the money but there is one condition. Tony is surprised by this. Later, Adrian listens Tony saying to Evelyn he leaves her, and he seems pleased. That night, Evelyn catches Adrian sitting in the living-room playing records from their wedding. He invites her to dance the tango with him. After their dance, Adrian kisses Evelyn with passion. Genevieve and Adrian are seen in the latter's home, drinking some tea. Adrian admits he was surprised by Genevieve's phone call, but the woman replies it is been ages and she feels awful about that, because she does enjoy him and Evelyn. However, Adrian is not a fool and asks her if there is not another reason for her visit, saying he detected a hint of desperation in her voice when she called. Genevieve admits it is the truth and tells to Adrian she needs something. The latter says she came to the right place, because he never could say no to a pretty face. Adrian smiles at her, and asks what she needs. Genevieve tells him she needs a kidney. Adrian is surprised by this. Genevieve explains she has a renal failure, so she decided to ask people to get tested in the hopes someone will be a match and give her their kidney. Adrian does not look convinced by her explanation. Genevieve asks his answer and Adrian seems embarrassed. He tells her it would be one thing if she was going to ask to use his jet or his yacht, but they are talking about a major organ. He adds he has grown quite fond of his. Genevieve replies that she knows it is a big favor and that is why she is only asking her closest friends, but Adrian replies they are not that close. The woman reminds him of the Bermans' Christmas party, where they talked in the corner the whole night, adding that Adrian said they had an amazing connection. However, Adrian admits he was hitting on her because he is really skeevy. Genevieve tells him it was a long time ago so she is willing to forgive him, but Adrian replies it seems misguided. A desperate Genevieve says she has no choice because her condition is getting worse, so she asks him one more time to help her. Adrian refuses, but adds if there was anything else he could do for her, he will do it. Genevieve is really disappointed, but says she would like to get away for the weekend, so she asks Adrian if he'd loan her his yacht. Adrian replies: "Oh, sweetheart. No." Genevieve is indignant. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 19.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 22.png Promo 109 05.png Promo 109 08.png Promo 112 11.png Promo 112 12.png Promo 112 14.png Promo 112 15.png Promo 112 16.png Promo 113 06.png Promo 113 10.png Promo 113 12.png Promo 113 13.png Promo 113 15.png Promo 113 16.png Promo 113 17.png Promo 113 35.png Promo 113 36.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 203 05.png Promo 203 06.png Promo 203 07.png Promo 203 08.png Promo 203 14.png Promo 204 13.png Promo 204 14.png Promo 213 01.png Promo 213 03.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters